Possessed
by 13bookworm
Summary: Queen Clarion and Lord Milori have been possessedby ancient spirits, well actuall Milori's been possessed by a demon, but we'll get to that later. After the Hallows'eeve Ball, Pixie Hollow is divided into two. It's vampires versus werewolves and its up to Tink and her friends to get things back to normal before the next full moon, or else everyone's stuck like monsters forever!
1. Chapter 1

Clarion was irritated, and found it rather annoying that she didn't know why. She was supposed to be happy, preoccupied with the All Hallows' Eve ball, but this was something the fairy could feel boiling in her stomach. After finally getting a moment to herself, Clarion decided to confront the Keeper with her problem.

Upon making her way to the border and zipping up towards the mountain, she was noticed by a sparrowman, who then called up to her. Clarion flew down to him. He had silver hair and an eye color that was somewhere in between brown and grey. The sparrowman signed a checklist and handed it to one of the winter fairies. "Clarion!" Milori stated, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you being planning the ball tonight."

"Of course, but I just wanted to have a word with the Keeper, ask him a few questions." She didn't want to hint him that there was something wrong.

"Clarion, is something going on?"

Failure.

Milori continued as her approached her, "You seem different."

As he came closer her irritation festered even further. Clarion thought to herself, "He smells like decay, disgusting!" Wait a moment, since when did he smell of decay. How did she know what that even smelt like? Since when could she smell anything this well? Clarion took a whiff of the air. The scent of pines filled her nose, along with the scent of a bird roosting on a tree branch somewhere nearby. Was that even something you could smell?

"Clarion!" Milori shouted suddenly causing her to lose her train of thought. His hands were gripped tightly around her shoulders.

"I'm alright." Somehow she was feeling utterly annoyed by him touching her. Clarion even felt the urge to bark at him.

"What were you doing? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" she yelled.

Milori was absolutely amazed, Clarion never raised her voice at him and definitely not at her fairies. Something was wrong. He removed his hands from her shoulders, "Uh, I think I'll walk with you to the Keeper, alright?"

There was no sense in saying no, he would insist on going with her, but now that he wasn't touching her she felt less agitated. As long as he didn't touch her everything would be fine. Clarion was surprised when she yelled at him. She would never do that to him or the rest of the fairies. So it was best to keep it safe.

A few moments later they arrived at the library, but they didn't immediately go in. Milori made sure of that as he stepped in front of her. "Clarion, what's wrong? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Is everything alright? Please tell me."

She let out a sigh, "Look, it's none of your business."

"It is my business if it has to do with you. We promised we would never keep secrets from each other."

"You keep secrets from me all the time! In fact I can smell the nectar you've been drinking. Forgot to mention that did you!" She weaved past him and went inside.

Milori stood there stunned a moment before following her. How could she smell that?

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!"

As usual the Keeper was writing away at his pedestal, but he glanced up a moment when he saw Queen Clarion enter. "Hello, Queen Clarion."

He received no reply and assumed she hadn't heard him. Suddenly Milori stormed in hollering at her. Dewey glanced up from his book to see what was going on. Clarion proceeded to argue back at him. Okay, all couples had spats like this, but there was something odd about this one. The two rulers were in fact speaking full blown, fluent Romanian! Dewey got up and approached them.

"Clarion, how did you know about the nectar!"

"I'm the Queen, I'm supposed to know everything, right?"

He let out a sigh, "Then why are you so uptight with me!"

"Ugh, just get away from me. I can't deal with you right now!"

Obviously the Keeper had no idea what they were saying, but things seemed pretty heated. Although, neither of them seemed to notice that he was even there. Then again, what were they doing here? They wouldn't have come here just to quarrel.

"Me! You can't deal with me! I'm not the one that's an emotional time bomb! One second you're happy, and next thing you know you're treating me like a hawk for crying out!"

Clarion took deep breaths, but they became growls as she listened to him. Her eyes grew dark and out of nowhere she attacked him by scratching his face. Milori stumbled backwards into a pile of books. She stared down at him, panting. The sparrowman lightly touched his cheek and felt cold, wet blood of his fingertips.

The Keeper gasped and Clarion's eyes became blue sapphires once more. She glanced to the claw marks on the side of his face. Milori was looking at her hands. Clarion did the same, she saw that her nails had become black claws. Blood dripped from them onto the floor. Her eyes then locked with Milori's. She inched forward slightly, but to her surprise Milori hissed at her. In doing so he exposed his canines which had now become fangs. Her face weakened and tears began to well in her eyes. After a moment she ran out of the library crying.

Milori got up to go after her, but the Keeper stood in his way. "We need to talk!"

He frowned at him, and his stomach grumbled. A smirk came across Milori's face. "Oh, could it hold on a moment? I'm feeling quite hungry, as if I haven't eaten in days." The sparrowman began to advance on him.

"Now, Lord Milori..." Dewey trailed off as he began to quiver with fear.

"Don't be afraid, it'll only take a moment," Milori glided his tongue across his fangs, and chuckled, "but it'll hurt a lot!"

"What are you?" The Keeper glanced to the half open doors and then back. It was his only way to escape.

"Well, if you haven't noticed already," Milori's fangs elongated, "I'm a vampire." The sparrowman lunged at the shorter one as he tried to make a run for it.

Outside you could hear the screams of pain and terror, but they weren't loud enough for any of the winter fairies to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarion ran back into the warm seasons and straight to the tree crying. The Minister of Autumn asked her what was wrong, but she ignored him and ran into her study. The minister followed closely behind. He entered to find her sitting at her chair, but there were claw marks on her desk and wolf-like ears poking through her hair. He slammed the door shut behind him and approached her. "Queen Clarion, what's going on?"

Her only reply was a deep growl from her throat, "I need you to do me a favor." She looked up and he saw her piercing dark eyes. "If Gabriel is going to make an army of of undead demons, then I'll bring back some family of my own. I call upon the ancestors of my family and ask of thee to bring me my brother!"

Redleaf stared at her confused and then suddenly he began to choke. Then the minister dropped to the floor. A grin came across Clarion's face as she leaned over her desk and looked down at the sparrowman on the ground. Moments later he stood up. His eyes were dark and wolf ears poked through his headwear, "Dearest sister, Lidia, how I have missed you."

"Brother, Remus, you look good in your new body."

"Yours is radiating beauty, but I'd prefer you in your true beauty." He leaned forward and teethed his fingers through her hair. It slowly turned a dark black color. Her eyes flecked silver just like his own. When his hand roamed to the small of her back a tail sprouted.

She wagged it proudly, "Oh how I've missed this, having a body to call my own and a tail."

"You look just like mother."

"You always say that."

"And it's always true."

"We should get ready."

"For what?"

"There's a party tonight and I'm not letting Gabriel have all the fun."

"The moment I see him I shall rip those fangs right out of his head, and avenge you, Lidia."

"No, I'd like to have a little fun with him. Now go, our hosts will be taking over their bodies back over soon and we must rest."

Remus bowed to her and left.

An evil smile played across Lidia's face. She was going to make Gabriel pay for stealing her soul, and get that half of her back, no matter what it takes.

* * *

><p>Clarion smiled as she got ready for the party. She had not planned on wearing a costume to the All Hallows' Eve ball, but the random wolflike ears and tail that had sprouted from her lower back obviously had different plans. For some odd reason she wasn't fazed by them. Ears and a tail were certainly better than claws, but the odd thing was… She didn't remember what happened that afternoon. Maybe Milori would know.<p>

To top off her accidental costume she wore a black tiara. It had been delivered to her that afternoon with no note, or messenger to tell her who it had been from, Although it did look oddly familiar.

In an attempt to make the ears and tail seem less real, Clarion wore a black dress that hugged her curvy hips with a slit in the side that exposed her leg while walking. It would be perfect for dancing and that was the main idea. The name Gabriel echoed in her mindset and she had a feeling that she was gong to dance with him tonight.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Clarion opened it, there before her stood the Minister of Autumn. "I'm here to escort you to the All Hallow's Eve Ball, as requested, your majesty."

"Yes of course."

"Shall we?" he extended his arm to her. She gladly took it and they made their way down to the ballroom. Before they entered they could hear blaring music and screaming fairies. They stopped inside to see the screaming fairies dancing. Red seated Clarion in her grand chair and sat beside her.

Across the room sat Lord Milori. The Keeper sat beside him. They both had piercing red eyes and a few others around them did as well. Most of the fairies didn't seem to notice because they assumed they were part of their costumes.

Clarion saw straight through it though. She crossed her legs and stared down the creature with her dark eyes. Then Lidia took control of her mind and claws suddenly formed at her fingertips. At the same time she noticed Milori changing as well. Gabriel and Lidia had arrived and now the party was really going to get started. Gabriel stalked his way over to the royal table, "Your highness, would you care for a dance?"

From beside her Remus had taken over the Minister's body, and was now growling at the undead sparrowman before them. Lidia hushed him and took his hand. Gabriel walked her over to the center of the room and then the song began to play. "I thought you weren't going to wear a costume?" he said as he played with her tail..

"Oh you know, there's such a thing as chaining one's mind. You should know that better than anyone else."

"Oh come on can't we get along for just one night, you're milky white flesh looks so delicious. It's driving me crazy! Can't I just have one little taste?" he leaned in closer to her, but then she shoved him back.

"I do like that nice new scratch you have on the side of your face, I just want to touch it." She traced her fingers over the lines and he shuttered.

"Oh how I've missed your touch. You're teasing me darling."

"I enjoy making you writhe under my touch."

"And now it's time for me to make you writhe." He pressed his fangs against her neck. She gasped and pulled her hand to his face. Her nails dug into the scratch on his cheek, drawing blood.

He hissed in pain and pushed her away. "You still need to learn to control that!"

"Oh come on, I thought you loved pain."

"I like inflicting pain on others, not having the pain inflicted on myself."

"Well good luck with that." Lidia walked off, but a sudden sound made her turn around, and the next thing she knew she was being thrown across the room. She landed hard on the ground and she yelped in pain.

"Queen Clarion!" the fairies screamed.

Anger flared in her eyes, "Your queen is no longer in control!" She leaped forward at Gabriel and turned into a huge werewolf. The other vampires in the room started running towards her, when an even bigger werewolf leaped in front of them, Remus.

"This means war Gabriel!" Lidia screeched.

"Very well, whore!"

"Oh yes, because what happened a moment ago makes me a whore and you some hero!"

One of the vampires tossed a silver knife over towards Gabriel and the moment he caught it he threw back in Lidia's direction. She ran and Remus followed closely behind. They jumped out the window causing it to shatter. Then it was nothing but open space until they made it to the Winter Woods. The moment they touched the snow, Clarion and the Minister gained control of their bodies.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lord Milori awoke with a metallic taste in his mouth. When he licked his lips he could taste blood. "What the hell!" He leaped out of bed and ran over to the mirror. There were scratches on his cheek and half of his face was covered in dried blood. When did this happen? He didn't remember any of this. Did he even go to the All Hallow's Eve Ball last night? Where's Clarion? He was certainly in her chambers, but she wasn't anywhere in sight!.<p>

Something happened last night and he didn't remember any of it!


End file.
